Broken Ties
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: This is a continuation of 'Forming Bonds' Ichigo has returned to the world of the living and has been going on with his life, slowly, slowly normalcy was returning. And Grimmjow was in Los Noches telling himself that it didn't hurt and he wasn't lonely.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Ties**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own bleach TT-TT

**Warning-** Boy x Boy if you don't like then don't read). GrimmIchi

**Summary-** This is a continuation of '_Forming Bonds'_ Ichigo has returned to the world of the living and has been going on with his life, slowly, slowly normalcy was returning. And Grimmjow was in Los Noches telling himself that it didn't hurt and he wasn't lonely.

Okay my beloved reader's thank you so much if you are still reading this and to the new readers before reading this I suggest you read forming bonds and it will make a lot more sense ;) I couldn't stand how I ended forming bonds and I am happy that I am able to continue it in this sequal and this time it will

Chapter One

Ichigo woke to the feel of something lightly tapping his face and someone distantly shouting for him to wake up, feeling that it was probably that time of morning he sat up in bed and stood up just in time to miss his father's flying kick that was sent through his window. "GOOD MORNING ICHIGO~" Isshin shouted just before hitting the wall on the other side of the room.

"Honestly dad, just give up." He sighed pulling his school shirt over his head and heading down stairs. Sitting down at the table for breakfast Ichigo looked at the calendar and smiled a biter sweet smile to himself. "Thank you for breakfast Yuzu it was delicious as always." He says to his little sister as he stands to go wash his dishes. After placing the dishes in the drying rack Ichigo grabbed his school bag and left.

One month. It's been one month since he returned to the world of the living and his life was already back on its tracks, his friends had finally stopped looking at him with pity about two weeks ago when he snapped at them. To be honest Ichigo still missed Grimmjow but he knew that they couldn't be together, not so long as the teal haired Arrancar stayed with Aizen. So he had simply stopped thinking about it and smiled with his friends. Looking up at the huge school building he sighed, nothing else could be done.

~Time Skip~

"Ichigo quit being so lazy" Rukia exclaimed as she poked Ichigo in the face again.

"Can't help it, it's the cat in me. I just want to lay in the sun for the rest of the day." Ichigo replied cracking an eye open to look at his friends who were all laughing at him. He rolled over onto his stomach and pillowed is head on his arms feeling completely relaxed until he felt a hand patting his head. Growling he warned, "Don't even think about it Orihime." To which the girl in question replied.

"But Ichigo it's so cute when you purr!" As she kept looking for that spot. Yea that's another little quirk he has now, the place where his cat ears are in his shinigami/ Espada/ cat form was incredibly sensitive, so if someone ever scratched it like Orihime was doing now he would- to his horror- start to purr, like he was now. Blushing Ichigo quickly jumped up and walked away from his now snickering friends. Growling again Ichigo cursed Urahara and his fucking stupidness.

~~Flash Back~~

"Well Ichigo, there's nothing I can do, Aizen has made those things a part f your body, they won't detach anytime soon unless you ask the man himself to get rid of them." Urahara said happily while waving his fan in front of his face.

"What are you fucking serious!" Ichigo yelled jumping to his feet and balling his fists in Urahara's shirt, said man simply nodded and brushed Ichigo's hand away. "Fuck that fucking perv!" Ichigo swore sitting down and reminding himself that the next chance he got Aizen was dead. D. E. A. D.

"Ahh, don't be so gloomy Ichigo." The blonde said shuffling over to where Ichigo was and scratching the orange haired teens cat ears making them twitch. "Look at it this was at least he took away your human ears while in this form, cause I reckon it would be weird having two sets of ears." Urahara laughed jumping to his feet as he dodged the fist sent his way. "Just go home Kurosaki, relax and forget about it." He said opening the door for Ichigo.

~~Back to Present~~

Ichigo sighed for the trillionth time that day and lightly banged his head on the fence that ran around the top of the roof. "Fuck my life." He mumbled.

So my exquisite readers I hope your enjoying this story so far, I'll have one more chappy on Ichigo before moving on to Grimm's side of the story kay? So Review ne? Oh and this is a little something my friend wanted me to make a fanfic for, but I told her I could simply put it at the end of one of my chapters, as I am now. (FYI This has absolutely nothing to do with the story above.)

Grimmjow walked down the silent white hallways of his new home glancing about and trying to memorise its layout, he hadn't been here long so it was all still pretty new to him, but he wouldn't let any weakness show to anyone. He thought as he passed yet another open door, his eyes widened slightly and he back tracked to look back into the room, surely he hadn't seen what he thought he had…..

Aizen sat in his chair the big wall size windows lighting the room behind him, as someone's head dipped in-between his legs, upon seeing the blue haired Arrancar Aizen placed a hand on silver/grey hair. "Keep going Gin" he said completely calm, with zero facial expression at all. Grimmjow raised a brow at his obviously perverted creator and kept walking; he had better things to do then watch Gin give Aizen a blow job.

Hahahaha! How was it? I'm sorry my friend and I came up with it while she re-read 'Forming bonds' the other day and I did agree with her that I had to share it with you guys (just so you know I'm not into Aizen or Gin, but we just felt like doing that. I don't support the ship but I had to write it) Anyway Review ne? Just gonna mention again I don't support Gin and Aizen shipping it was just a random idea that my friend voiced to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Ties**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own bleach TT-TT

**Warning-** Boy x Boy if you don't like then don't read). GrimmIchi

**Summary-** This is a continuation of '_Forming Bonds'_ Ichigo has returned to the world of the living and has been going on with his life, slowly, slowly normalcy was returning. And Grimmjow was in Los Noches telling himself that it didn't hurt and he wasn't lonely.

Sorry These chapters might be a little boring but I'm afraid you'll have to endure it until I bring out 'Our Love is Forever'. But this is the last chapter for this sequel so you won't have to wait long. Now read on!

Chapter Two

Sky blue eyes opened when the sound of nocking wouldn't go away. Grumbling Grimmjow got out of bed and went to answer it. "What the fuck do you want." He says rubbing his eyes.

"Aizen has a job for you, report immediately." Was all he head before slamming the door shut. Stupid Ulquiorra he thought walking back into his room and grabbing out some clothes. While getting dressed he looked over to his bed and memories flash of a certain orange haired teen went through his mind. Shaking his head as if to dislodge the though he did nothing but bring up how the parted. Why did you leave me Ichigo, the thought popped up before he could stop it.

"No I don't care!" He shouted plunging his fist into the wall. Chanting in his head a mantra that has been said thousands of times over the past month. _I don't care that he left, and I don't want to go after him. I don't care that he left, and I don't want to go after him. _Grimm had avoided Aizen for as long as possible ever since that event but he now had to go see the bastard wether he wanted to or not.

Walking though the archway Grimmjow growled when a door suddenly appeared in the archway, preventing any means of escape. "Now, now Grimmjow I simply didn't want you running out when I told you about the job you will accept." Aizen said appearing out of what seemed to be nowhere, and appearing right in front of Grimmjow, who for his part only flinched slightly.

"Well what is my job." He growled out making his tone as respectful as possible.

"I want you to eliminate all of Kurosaki's friends then return, do not let anyone know of your presence there." He finished with a threatening tone opening a gate right beside Grimmjow. "Do you accept." He asked in a seemingly polite tone but Grimmjow could hear the threat underneath.

He closed his eyes and thought about what he had to do, the pro's of this job would be that a. he gets a good workout, b. he'd hurt Ichigo just as much as the teen had hurt him and c. he could chalk it up to revenge for taking his strawberry away- not that he cared! And the cons would be a. he would hurt Ichigo, b. he would most likely have to see Ichigo at some point and c. he wasn't sure if he'd come back.

"I refuse." He said looking Aizen directly in the eye.

"Ahh, I expected as much, but Gimmy I hope you're prepared for the consequences." Aizen replied smiling his true evil smirk before a complete and total blackness captured Grimmjow's consciousness. "Now I've been wanting to do this for a while Grimm-kitty." At the last part Grimmjow's body hit the floor and Aizen summoned Gin, his plan for Ichigo had a good side if it worked and a bad side if it failed.

Mwahahahahahahaaaa I'm evil so I'm ending it here for this sequel so until 'Our Love is Forever' Ihave to leave you guys hanging, sorry but it has to be done.


End file.
